


Neville Longbottom Is A Heartbreaker

by topic_hopping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topic_hopping/pseuds/topic_hopping
Summary: “Then take me home with you?”“Longbot- Neville, why on earth would I do that?” Blaise asked incredulously.“I’m hot. You’re hot.” Neville brought up his fingers in an attempt to count.“You’re drunk,” said the Slytherin. Again.





	1. Won't Let You Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm letting this fic out into the void because I need more fics of these two omg.  
> I MEAN AREN'T THEY TOTALLY CUTE TOGETHER? CAN'T YOU SEE??? AAAAAAAAA

Being one of the saviours had once again landed Neville on a bad relationship. Arrays of pints and shot glasses clattered in front of him as he drank away his depressing love-life. _Isn’t there any witch or wizard who’d actually like him for being himself?,_ he thought angrily. _Why is it so hard to find someone who isn’t just crazing over his saviour title and his new_ slim _look!?_

Not that his new look was a bad thing, but bloody hell! Once his more clumsy side came out people run away faster than oil catching fire!

In the process of intoxicating himself, Neville saw a familiar figure entering the bar. He wasn’t really thinking much when he called, “Zabini!”

Blaise looked back at Neville with mild confusion before approaching, “Longbottom,” he said with a curt nod before adding, “you’re drunk.”

Neville shook his head wildly, “No! But-” he paused a bit trying to form words, “I will be!”

Blaise snorted and took a seat beside him. He waived at the bartender for a drink then returned his attention to the Gryffindor, “Why are intoxicating yourself?”

Neville scrunched his face, “Being fit and popular sucks,” he mumbled, bleary eyes tried to focus on his Slytherin companion, “They only want me for my _body!_ ”

Blaise actually laughed at that. The sound ringing pleasantly. He looked the drunk Gryffindor up and down “I won’t disagree with that. You are pretty fit.”

Neville squinted his eyes at Blaise, “I won’t let you break my heart,” he said, trying to be intimidating. The other man only raised a brow at Neville, before turning away to enjoy his drink.

Neville frowned at him. Most of his friends are not the type to leave him be with his love life. He took this chance to actually take in the man beside him. Blaise looked good. He looked good since Hogwarts with his dark skin and tall frame. Neville already caught up with his height though, his own build a little wider even, “You’re also hot,” Neville blurted out.

The comment took Blaise off guard, he glanced at Neville briefly before saying between sips, “I also won’t let you break my heart, Longbottom.”

“I’m not a heartbreaker,” Neville took offence.

“You’re drunk,” Blaise said again with an air of finality. He pushed away from the counter, “Should I call your Gryffindor friends?”

“You’re leaving,” Neville noticed and abruptly stood up, swaying a little,“Why are you leaving? What did I do?” he must’ve sound pretty pathetic because Blaise’s eyes soften. _Blaise has beautiful eyes._

“You didn’t do anything,” said Blaise, “I don’t plan on drinking too much tonight, that’s all.”

Neville pouted, “You are breaking my heart.”

“No, I’m not.” Blaise raised an eyebrow, amused, “You won’t let me, remember?”

“But you are! You’re leaving!”

“I can’t stay.”

“Then take me home with you?”

“Longbot- Neville, why on earth would I do that?” Blaise asked incredulously.

“I’m hot. You’re hot.” Neville brought up his fingers in an attempt to count.

“You’re drunk,” said the Slytherin. But Blaise didn’t move to leave. He took in Neville’s drunken state and sighed, “Alright, I’ll let you stay at my house until one of your Gryffindork friends pick you up.”

Neville grinned at him brightly, then attempted to walk towards the other man. He didn’t do so well.

“You’re a mess,” Blaise hooked an arm under Neville to keep him standing.

“I’m a hot mess!” he declared as Blaise duck his head to hide his face from the crowd. _Gryffindors. Always so loud,_ he thought.

They apparate to Blaise’s home without much difficulty, to Blaise’s surprise. He helped Neville to the couch before moving towards the Floo. _Maybe he could call Draco,_ he thought, _and Draco could contact Potter or whatever—_

A hard tug on his cloak made him look back. Neville was almost falling off the couch in his attempt to catch Blaise, “Where’re you going?” the drunk man asked with a frown, “I thought we’re going to _snog._ ”

Blaise let out a soft choke, “We’re _not_ going to snog.”

“Why not!?” Neville exclaimed, tugging even harder, “You said I’m fit!”

“Go to sleep, Longbottom,” Blaise said curtly, “I’ll contact your friends.”

“I’m not sleepy,” he whined, “And I prefer 'Neville'.”

“Neville—”

“Can I at least get a kiss? Or a hug?” said the Gryffindor pleadingly, “I just got dumped.”

Blaise looked back at him, eyes unreadable as he considered what Neville just said. “A hug then,” he nodded as he spoke. Then he walked towards the couch.

Neville gave him a sleepy smile, arms open wide as Blaise leant down to hug him. The Gryffindor hugged him tight, “You smell good,” he said and nuzzled the dark Slytherin. Blaise hummed and patted Neville’s back, he could feel the drunk man slowly slumping forward.

“Can I…” Neville started sleepily, “can I get a kiss too?”

Blaise gave him a light peck on the lips, “Good night,” he said, before moving away. And tuck the other man snugly in the couch.

“That’s not a proper kiss,” Neville complained, eyes drooping...

“You may have a proper kiss tomorrow,” Blaise said as he watched the other man fell into slumber, “If you remember anything, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newsflash! NEVILLE DOESN'T REMEMBER AHAHHAHAHA


	2. A Semblance Of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something important that Neville just couldn't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I HAVE FEEEEEELSSSSS

 

Neville woke up to an incredible headache.

He forced his eyes open and took in his surroundings. It’s not his own house but he recognised the old wooden walls, the carpet and even the couch. _Harry’s house,_ he thought _._ Neville had been here countless times.

The problem though, was that he had no idea how he got here.

There was some shuffling sound from the direction of the kitchen, but Neville’s head hurts too bad to sit up. He decided to wait until his friendcame into view. 

“Good morning, Nev’!” Harry said cheerily. 

Neville groaned. He turned his head to face his friend, “Hangover potion?” he asked hopefully.

Harry gave him a sympathetic nod and with a swish of his wand, a bottle of potion was in his hand. “Here,” he handed it to Neville who took it gratefully. “What happened yesterday? What’s with the drinking?” asked Harry.

Neville winced, sat up after he drank the potion, “I thought I could ask you about that…” he trailed off. “I remember going to the bar after my break-up—”

“Oh Merlin! I’m sorry to hear that!?”

“—Yeah. Yeah, I know. It was horrible, but,” Neville paused, his eyebrows scrunching up in thoughts. “I think I met someone I knew, but I can’t remember.”

“Uh,” Harry shuffled awkwardly, glancing towards the floo, “You _did_ meet someone we know.”

“Oh. Are they from Hogwarts? Someone from our house?” Neville asked, although he doubt that’s the case.

“Yes and No,” Harry said before finally adding, “It was Blaise Zabini.”

A pair of dark eyes appeared in Neville’s mind and his heart fluttered. He shoved that thought away for later examination. “Um, Okay. How did I get here though?” Neville asked, fingers massaging his temple.

“Draco contacted me and said you were at Blaise’s place.”

He nodded in understanding, “I see. You picked me up from his pla—Wait- WHAT!? WHY WAS I AT HIS PLACE!?” Neville’s voice rose in shock. _What happened? He was supposed to be at the bar. Why was he at Blaise’ place? Did anything happen? Did they…_

“Sorry, mate. I had no idea,” Harry sighed. “He didn’t seem to be in the mood for any chatting. So, I just got you and left.”

“Did he say anything?” asked Neville.

Harry looked at him in confusion, “Uh, no? Not really.”

Neville hummed thoughtfully. His hunches were telling him that something had been said. A promise maybe? He could feel his face heating in embarrassment even though he could not remember a single thing. 

It felt important though, so he decided, “May I use the floo?”

  

***

  

Blaise was about to leave his house when he got the firecall. He answered it and was surprised to see Neville.

“Uh, hi Blaise?” said Neville. Blaise frowned at the use of his given name.

“Longbottom.”

Neville looked a little sheepish, not missing how Blaise immediately cut off any form of familiarities. “I prefer Neville,” he said, like how he did the other night. And before Blaise could say anything to that he smiled and also added, “And I would like to call you Blaise, if you don’t mind.”

Neville said with so much excitement that had took Blaise off guard. He didn’t know why the Gryffindor was so insistent on being familiar with him. “I do mind,” he said, and Neville’s smile faltered. Blaise let it on a little longer before his resolve crumbled, “But I guess it’s fine. Since I will be calling you Neville anyways.” 

The Gryffindor _beamed_ then, and it looked as though he would step through the floo and give Blaise a hug if he could.

Images of last night flooded through the Slytherin’s head. He will them away frantically.

 _Stupid hugs and stupid kisses_ , Blaise chided in his head.

“Blaise?” Neville called softly. Blaise turned his attention back to him. “ _Blaise_ ,” Neville repeated again, which was not really helping, “—what happened yesterday?”

Blaise thought of how he should answer this. _You asked me to stay,_ that’s one. Then, _you also asked me to take you home._ Also, _there’s a mention of me being hot and you being fit_. And— _you asked for a hug, a kiss and a snog._ What he actually said, though, was:

“You were extremely drunk at the bar, and you don’t want to be left alone after your “ _situation_ ”. I decided to let you stay at my place while I call for someone to get you.” 

Neville wasn’t completely convinced by the explanation, “Is that all?” 

“Yes,” Blaise simply said.

“This will probably sound weird,” Neville scratched the back of his neck looking embarrassed, “but I felt like there was a promise?”

 **_—“You may have a proper kiss tomorrow,”—_ **  

Oh.

“Nothing important,” said Blaise, feigning nonchalance.

Neville caught on, immediately interested, “So there _was_ a promise?” 

“There was,” the Slytherin decided to say, but then added, “It’s no longer applicable though. Since you cannot remember.”

“Oh,” Neville’s face dropped. “I see..,” he looked away, but failing to hide his disappointments.

“Yes.”

“Um, Blaise-”

Blaise turned to look at the clock, away from Neville’s pleading eyes, “I need to go, Longbottom.”

“ _‘Neville’,_ ” the Gryffindor insisted, looking slightly pained.

“Right,” Blaise gave him an apologetic look, _“Goodbye, Neville.”_

Blaise ended the firecall, his heart beating fast and throbbing a little too painfully. _This is it,_ Blaise thought.

_This mess is finally over._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this end up angsty sdfhasjdhfsl;dfhsad


	3. So, About That Promise From Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville met Blaise again. He couldn't quite stay away.

Almost a month had passed since Neville’s drunk incident. He had sort of moved on from his ex. But he could not move on from Blaise Zabini. 

_ Dark eyes, smooth skin, warmth, the woody scent that clung to silky fabric— _

_ Soft lips. _

How did Neville even know these things? And how did he even know for certain that it was, in anyway, connected to _Blaise?_

Hermione had shown some concerns for him. He was often brooding in his head as the rest of the group chat. She had thought it was because of his most recent break-up. When he did explain his situation to her, she gave him this long, calculating gaze before nodding in a horribly understanding way. Neville tried to ask her what she had found out but Hermione promptly brushed him off.

So now, here he was. Trying to let go of what had happened. Blaise had brushed him off during the fire call. So, Neville should really stop thinking about the Slytherin.

Neville sighed, he was out today intending to visit the magical plants district. Maybe some greenery could freshen up his mind. He thought of his green house located within Luna’s magical farm. It was kind of her to let him have a greenhouse there. Neville and Luna had always been good friends after Hogwarts. They get along well when it comes to magical plants and creatures.

Neville was browsing through the tiny pots. Nothing he didn’t already own. He was debating on going to a different market when a familiar figure caught his attention.

Across from where Neville stood, browsing the pots of succulent plants, was the man that had been haunting Neville’s mind. The Gryffindor watched as Blaise carefully raised one of the pots to his nose. Which wasn’t really a good idea—

“I won’t smell that if I were you,” Neville blurted out.

Blaise jumped a bit, the pot instantly away from his face. He looked up and was surprised to see Neville. “Lo—Neville. Thanks.”

Neville gave him a soft smile, shifting from foot to foot, “Yeah, that plant is pretty. But not for indoors though, those are bug killers, safer to place them outside.”

“I see…” said Blaise.

An awkward air hung around them. Then, before Neville could let himself think twice, he walked toward the other man. “What in particular are you looking for?” asked the Gryffindor, shifting closer to Blaise.

Blaise gazed at Neville uncertainly before he said, “I’m not sure. Wanted something for Pansy.”

“Oh…” Neville trailed off. He didn’t actually know if Blaise was dating anyone. Not that that mattered, because he wasn’t planning on dating Blaise.  _No._

Blaise seemed to had caught on to his train of thoughts, “I’m thinking something for her living room. She’ll get married next weekend,” said Blaise in a way of explanation. And to Neville’s surprised, he blushed and blabbered, “or maybe something for the kitchen? I don’t really know where people put their plants—”

The Gryffindor watched in fascination as Blaise rant on expressively. Neville wasn’t familiar with this side of him. The Slytherin’s face was usually void of any emotions.

It’s different but kind of  _cute_ , actually.

Now that the thought materialised in his head, Neville wanted to kick himself. Neville just broke-up recently. And Blaise was definitely not interested—

“—I don’t really own any plants at my place. I’m  _rarely_  at my place. So,” the Slytherin cut himself off. He breath in deeply, eyes shut, as if willing himself to calm down.

His cheeks were terribly pink.

_Well._  Neville might be able to work with that.

“There’s a plant that was known to give prosperity in life,” Neville suggested. Blaise’s eyes blinked open, sparkling with interest. Neville internally congratulates himself and added for good measure, “I can take you there.”

Blaise smiled, his eyes soft and Neville willed his heart to slow down, “That would be great,” the dark man said.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Neville leading their way to the other plant market. The cold wind blew and their coats fluttered along with it. It’s just a little bit passed Halloween, the grey stoney streets covered by orange and red leaves. The cold didn’t bother Neville. However, the familiar woody scent that clung to Blaise reminded him of yet again, the promise that he could not remember.

Neville couldn’t help himself, “So, about that promise from before…”

Blaise steps faltered. He turned swiftly to look at Neville, “We already had this conversation,” he said. He shifted his coat tighter around himself. His cheeks were pink again, but that might be from the cold.

“We did, but I can’t seem to move on,” Neville said honestly. “I felt like it was rather important,” he finished, pinning Blaise with a meaningful look.

The other man huffed out a laugh and averted his eyes, “Not so important,” he shook his head, amused, “not important at all for someone like you.”

Neville frowned, “What do you mean?”

Blaise looked right into his eyes, voice serious, “That promise,” he paused a bit, “you could find _plenty_ elsewhere with a face like yours.” With that said, the Slytherin walked passed Neville, who was frozen where he stood.

The Gryffindor watched the other’s retreating back, feeling a little dazed. Then ran to catch up with Blaise.

“You too,” said Neville.

It was Blaise’s turn to look confused, “Pardon?”

“You too,” Neville said with a cheeky grin, “I bet with that face you could've  _all_  the great promises.”

Now Neville was pretty sure Blaise was blushing, “You didn’t even  _know_  what the promise was about!” Blaise sputtered.

Neville laughed, they rounded the corner and arrived at the magical plants market. Feeling bold, he pressed his hand on the small of Blaise’s back, gently guiding him toward the potted plants.

“This,” using his free hand, Neville raised one potted plant from the various rows, “is what you’re looking for,” he let a soft smile grace his lips, and chuckled when the Slytherin fidgets. 

“Thank you,” said Blaise, attempting to free himself from Neville’s towering figure.

Blaise took the potted plant from Neville and was about to move to the counter when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked back at Neville who leant in close, “I still think the promise was important though,” Neville continued, “because it was  _yours._ ”

Blaise shrugged off the hand and quickly took a step back. His looked a bit breathless but his voice was steady, “Let it go, Neville. This promise, the deal was off since you woke up with no memory of it.”

“Can I get a bit of a context?” Neville prodded.

Blaise looked at him, considering, “You were touched starved after your break-up, and asked for a few things.” Neville kept quiet, waiting for the other man to continue, “I offered a few, but that’s it. I said you could get more if you remember in the morning.”

Neville’s frown deepened. It sounded as if they slept together. The prospect of sleeping with Blaise wasn’t bad but he had thought the story would be much more  _innocent_ , “Did we have sex?” Neville blurted.

“Oh bloody!—” Blaise lift a hand to his temple, “No. No, we did _not_ have sex dammit.” The Slytherin sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat, “Okay, since you are so persistent about this, here’s the story,” Blaise motioned Neville to walk with him to the counter, “I was about to leave the bar when you begged me to bring you home with me.”

A flicker of memory materialised in Neville’s mind and he flushed, “Oh.”

“Yes. Oh,” Blaise deadpanned, placing the potted plant on the counter, “I brought you back because you were getting reckless. When we arrived you asked for a snog,” Neville was about to ask if that had pushed through when Blaise cut him off, “ _‘We’re not going to snog’_ , that’s what I said to you.”

Neville was frowning. It really had seemed like nothing actually happened between them. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“You also asked for a hug and a kiss,” Blaise continued after he paid for the plant, “I hugged you.”

The warmth, Neville thought in his head. Then remembered the feeling of soft lips, “No, kiss?”

Blaise wasn’t looking at him, “A peck.”

“That’s not a proper kiss,” the Gryffindor said, the words oddly familiar.

Blaise bristled, “That was what you said when you were dozing off.” said Blaise. “I wasn’t really thinking too hard when I promised to give you a proper kiss in the morning.”

“Ah.”

“Mmm hmmm. Stop stressing about this, Neville. It was nothing, see?” Blaise waive a hand in the air, moving out of the market.

“So,” Neville started, “May I have a kiss now?”

Blaise gave him a blank look.

He was blushing though.

_ Cute. _

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Neville shrugged.

“You’re not exactly as bashful as I expected,” Blaise observed. “And thank you for the plants.”

“I could use a hug, if you’re so thankful,” Neville grinned.

Blaise’s lips twitched, “Maybe next time,” he paused. Then smiled, “if you remembered, that is.”

Then with a flick of his wand, Blaise apparated away. Neville stared at the spot where the Slytherin stood and can’t help but smile dopily to himself as he walked back home.

He'd _never_ forget such a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were hearts in the air~~


End file.
